sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Adams
Name: Robert "Bobby" Adams Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Laney Hobbies and Interests: Xtreme Sports Appearance: At 5'7" Robert is one of the shorter males at the skate park. Always wearing his logo t-shirt (Birdman), khaki shorts and DC Court shoes, people know what Robert likes to do in his spare time. He has an extremely calm face, with light blue eyes and brown hair down to his shoulders. Despite his height, Robert still gives off the appearance of your typical lanky teenager. His body has many visible scars to the arms, legs, and a few scattered across his head from many a trick gone wrong of the halfpipe. Biography: Robert was born in Ontario, Canada but due to his dad being transferred, his family was forced to move to New Jersey. The move wasn't difficult for Robert, as he immediatley found the skate scene in New Jersey to offer much more than his previous hometown. He quickly made a name for himself as being the kid who would attempt anything. This would eventually come back to haunt him. Scholastically, Robert isn't the brightest kid in the class, however he's not the dumbest either. He's just average. Coasting through school, doing just enough to get by. He has made a few good friends since the move, but none of them go to Hobbsborough. Not to say he doesn't socialize, he'd just prefer to be attending one of the other schools because the people at Hobbsborough seem to be those fake kind of people. The type that use the people around them to gain social status, and that was one thing Robert cannot stand. The whole idea of acting a certain way to gain social status was repulsive. People need to learn that they have to be themselves in Robert's mind. Just this year however, Robert had a bad spill attempting a 900. His cracked violently against the ramp, and though he was wearing a helmet, he suffered a sever concussion. He still gets headaches to this day, which have on occasion caused him to completely blackout. Advantages: One advantage he has over others is his insanely high tolerance for pain, stemming from all the wipeouts while boarding. He is also extremely agile. Disadvantages: If his headaches come back sometime during the game, it could leave him prone to attack since he won't be focusing properly. His headaches could also cause him to blackout leaving him easy prey for the other players. On top of this he has never been in a real fight, so his knowledge of combat is quite lacking. Number: Male Student no. 55 --- Designated Weapon: IMI Desert Eagle Conclusions: If memory serves this old man correctly, we had a little daredevil last season too. I believe the cat got that one's tongue. I look forward to watching this one. I'd like to see just how fearless he is. Perhaps even fearless enough to take a bullet in the chest? The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Sarah Dao, Kevin Kapustiak, Jana Brown Killed by: '''Committed suicide '''Collected Weapons: H&K 53 from Annabelle Buchannon. Allies: Matthew Drew, Annabelle Buchannon Enemies: Stephanie Crew, Kevin Kapustiak, Sarah Dao Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Danya you sick son-of-a-bitch. I just wanted to let you know before I head out of this area that you are the load your mother should have swallowed. What a waste of life you are. Even though I realize I stand nearly no chance of winning this game. I hope whoever does blows your fucking head off and takes a shit down your neck. Toodles!" - Said into a camera in the industrial yard. Other/Trivia Threads The threads that contained Rob. In order from first to finish. *Method Air *Bloody Roses *I Like Shopping! *The Wicked Game *Cold Cash and Colder Hearts *The Wicked Game (Second visit to thread) *In the Darkest of Times *From Dust till Dawn *To Awake and Avenge the Dead *This Could be Anywhere in the World *Carry Stress in the Jaw *A Fallen Comrade *Born as Ghosts Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Robert Adams. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students